1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plastic handle structure of a clamp tool, the structure is one which can effectively reduce inferior products, and can reduce waiting time for shaping half-made articles; and especially to a plastic handle structure, wherein, the soft plastic layer can directly become the top structure of the fitting-over members of the plastic handle structure to increase the fitting-over effect of the handles on the legs of the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 which shows a clamp tool structure for press connecting a connecting means, wherein, the legs A1 of the clamp tool xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is provided thereon with plastic handles A2 to increase comfort in holding. The entire structure of each plastic handle A2 is designed to have a hard plastic layer A21 fitting over one of the legs A1 of the clamp tool xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, and a soft plastic layer A22 is applied to cover an area on the hard plastic layer A21 to be touched by user""s fingers, thus a firm fitting-over structure of the plastic handle A2 with the leg A1 and a feeling of comfort in holding the clamp tool can be obtained. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, during injection molding of a plastic handle A2, the hard plastic layer A21 of the plastic handle A2 is injection molded firstly and then is placed into another injection molding apparatus to proceed forming process of the soft plastic layer A22 over the hard plastic layer A21 itself. Thereby, the entire plastic handle A2 forms the structure as shown in FIG. 3.
By virtue that the plastic handle shall be fitted-over the leg A1 of the clamp tool to cover the latter, as shown in FIG. 2, such a conventional plastic handle A2 is provided in the hard plastic layer A21 thereof with a fitting-over portion A23 for fitting-over the leg A1. Therefore, during injection molding of a plastic handle A2, in addition to an upper and a lower die portion used to form the contour of the hard plastic layer A21, another die block with a transverse motion is required to form the fitting-over portion A23. However, manufacturing of the entire plastic handle A2 shall have the hard plastic layer A21 enveloped with the soft plastic layer A22 after definite completion of shaping of itself, and the time for opening and closing the die portions for adding the die block with a transverse motion during shaping of the hard plastic layer A21 is too long, the subsequent applying of the soft plastic layer A22 shall have to wait for the shaping of the hard plastic layer A21 this long time. This renders working time wasteful. The thickness of the thickness of the hard plastic layer A21 and the fitting-over portion A23 will directly influence the thickness of the soft plastic layer A22, the thinner portion thereof thereby is subjected to resulting of an inferior product due to incomplete injection of the plastic material to render the subsequent enveloping operation of the soft plastic layer A22 failed.
And more, in view that the soft plastic layer A22 of such conventional plastic handle A2 completely envelopes the hard plastic layer A21, the thickness of the hard plastic layer A21 and the fitting-over portion A23 will directly influence the thickness of the soft plastic layer A22 shaped, the thinner portion thereof thereby is subjected to resulting of an inferior product due to incomplete injection of the plastic material to render the subsequent enveloping operation of the soft plastic layer A22 failed. This will make waste of material and working hours.
In view of the above statement, the plastic handle structure of a clamp tool of the present invention is an improvement on the enveloping structure of the hard plastic layer of the plastic handle with a soft plastic layer. Wherein, primarily, the hard plastic layer is provided on the two lateral edge areas of the bottom plate thereof structurally a with two lateral edge portions for a fitting-over portion, and the opening of the fitting-over portion per se is provided structurally with two lateral edge portions, the top of the hard plastic layer is cut to open. A transversely directed die block for shaping the fitting-over portion fills soft plastic material in the aforementioned two lateral edge portions for the fitting-over portion, the two lateral edge portions of the fitting-over opening and the top cut portion during a plastic layer enveloping process, in this way, the enveloping and the filling processes of the soft plastic layer are completed, and the structure of the fitting-over portion can be shaped. In the entire operation for the plastic handle, the hard plastic layer can be molded from an upper and a lower die in order to reduce the waiting time to do the enveloping process of the soft plastic layer. And this is the primary object of the present invention.
Another object of the plastic handle structure of a clamp tool of the present invention is to provide a structural design of a hard plastic layer which can be molded from an upper and a lower die and can be filled with a soft plastic layer in the top cut portion of the hard plastic layer. In this mode, the soft plastic layer and the hard plastic layer will not have interference in thickness design with each other; inferior products of hard plastic layers can thus be reduced.
Another object of the plastic handle structure of a clamp tool of the present invention is to provide step like portions on the two lateral edge portions for the fitting-over portion, the two lateral edge portions of the fitting-over opening and the rims of the top cut portion to increase the envelopment area between the soft plastic layer and the hard plastic layer, and to provide envelopment grooves for filling the soft plastic layer in the inner sides of the two lateral edge portions for the fitting-over portion and of the bottom plate. These can increase the combining strength between the soft plastic layer and the hard plastic layer.
A further object of the present invention is to render soft plastic layers with more frictional nature to cling to the legs of the clamp tool when the plastic handle is fitted over the clamp tool by making the soft plastic layers the top structure of the top cut portion of the plastic handle, this can increase the effect of fitting-over of the plastic handle on the legs of the clamp tool.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.